Weltenbastler-Clubhausregeln
ACHTUNG! :Die folgenden Regeln haben nichts mit Jordriken zu tun! = 397 Clubhausregeln der Weltenbastler = Wenn du zu keinem Zeitpunkt deines Lebens Weltenbastler gewesen bist oder sein wirst dann VERZIEH DICH. # Pro anwesendem Chatter nur ein Tier im Chat, um Wildunfälle zu vermeiden. # Du sollst basteln oder dich zumindest schuldig fühlen, wenn du es nicht tust. # Niemand darf wegen seiner Welt, seinen Klischees und seiner Basteltätigkeit diskriminiert werden. # Du sollst deinen Ops ehren. # Kein Tintenfisch an einem Dienstagmorgen von 2 bis 3 # Du sollst deinem Chatbot nicht das Schwänzchen auszureißen versuchen, sonst wird er ein O. # Du sollst nicht begehren deines Nächsten Channel. # Du sollst geduldig zuhören wenn Chatter reinkommen und tatsächlich langwierig über Welten reden, obwohl seit 5 Minuten niemand zuhört. # Du sollst freundlich zu neuen Chattern sein. In sechs Monaten gehören sie zum Inventar, auch wenn sie eins mal doof waren. # Keine Ferkeleien vor 23 Uhr. # Aqui darf unfreundlich zu Nervtitten sein, er ist gestört. # Läster nur dann über fremder Leute Welten, wenn ihre Besitzer nicht da sind. # Chatsprache ist deutsch si no escogimos otra Sprache # Wenn Jack da ist, darf schon vor 23 Uhr über Ferkeleien geredet werden. # Das Recht der ersten Nacht gebührt den Ops. # Durch brennende Chatter zerstörtes Mobiliar wird von dem Anzünder bezahlt. # Kein Laminat. # Niemand soll das Wort Porno highlighten. # Die Chatter sind nicht mit ihren sexuellen Präferenzen anzusprechen, sondern mit ihren Nicknames. # Du sollst keine sexuellen Handlungen vollziehen während du parallel im Chat quatschst. Das ist hochgradig unmoralisch und iiih. # Hab immer den Hasen zur Hand. # Wenn offensichtliches Desinteresse besteht, hör auf über deine Welt zu reden. # Benutze niemals ein "q" anstelle eines "g". # Kein Hoppereiter mit Nev. # Breite dein Wissen nicht ungefragt im Chat aus - es interessiert meist niemanden. # Nein, es sind keine Möbel, es sind Stammchatter." # Vakante Stellen als Dienstmagd. Bei Interesse kontaktieren Sie Zero|schlafen. # Niemand will wissen, dass du nackt vor'm Rechner sitzt. # Du sollst nicht über etwas reden, von dem du keine Ahnung hast. # Wenn Elatan über seine Sippe redet, nick einfach freundlich und tu so, als ob es interessant wäre. # Keine männlichen Elfen. # Bei Fragen bezüglich Aquis Gemächt wende man sich vertrauensvoll and seine früheren Freundinnen. # Du sollst gelegentlich ein Lebenszeichen von dir geben wenn du on bist. # Wenn du nicht mehr lebst, gib kein Lebenszeichen von dir. Respektiere die Naturgesetze. # Beachte die vorangegangene Regel nicht, wenn du ein Zombie bist. # Du sollst den Chatlageplan abspeichern. # Schau deine chatlogs gelegentlich nach Best-ofs durch # Der Chat wird nicht gelb angemalt. # An Weihnachten werden Elche und Zero nicht alleine im Chat gelassen # Sollte Regel 39 missachtet werden, liegt im Chatwohnzimmer die Nummer von Greenpeace. # Genauso ist die Erwähnung von Elchen in Anwesenheit von Zero zu unterlassen. Für Schäden an der Inneneinrichtung haftet derjenige der sie erwähnt. # Besäufnisse erst ab 2 Personen. # Kommen Chatter vorbei, die nicht Stammgäste sind: Benimm dich. # Klicke nicht auf 4chan-links # Klicke nicht auf dubiose Links von Aqui # Floode nicht den chat mit "was höre ich gerade" # Der Verzehr von Speisen aus dem Chatkühlschrank erfolgt auf eigene Gefahr # Der Sarg im Keller gehört Mysterio Dark # Erst abhauen, wenn Elatan aus dem Chat geht. # Es können nicht alle Chatter gemeinsam Urlaub nehmen. # Wenn das Forum down ist, wird der Chat bestreikt. # Regel 50 und Regel 397 sind identisch. # Nächstes Mal, wenn der Kamin benutzt wird, erst alle Chatter aus dem Schornstein holen. # Es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann! Das war Aqui! # Du sollst dich auch sinnlos im Chat aufhalten, wenn du gerade nichst zu sagen hast. # Gib in deinem Nick zu erkennen, dass du isst. Andere wollen vielleicht auch essen. # Klein geschriebene Nicknames bedeuten "afk"-sein. # Wenn dein Nick mit "un" anfängt bedeutet es ebenfalls dass du "afk" bist. # Damm damm da damm, damm damm damm, damm damm damm! # Wer nicht mehr im Chat erscheint ist nach 3 Monaten offiziell verschollen/tot # Werwölfe bitte draußen anbinden. # Im eigenen Interesse Q bitte nicht berühren. # Wer nebenbei in anderen Channels chattet, ist ein Spalter. # Sei nett. Zeig ein Foto von dir. #Wenn Gerion sein Wissen ausbreitet und es zu viel wird, einfach STOPP sagen, das hilft...